Don't Cry
by Cherri Dragon
Summary: Tifa doesn't know Cloud loves her, and she's about to make a big mistake. Who will be there to save her? R&R please! '


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy at all what-so-ever. AN: This is the first FF7 fic. I've written. I read all of these depressing Tifa sobbing over Cloud fics and I thought, why isn't there anyone there for her? So here you go! Please review!  
  
Don't Cry  
  
The wind blew in the trees and her hair. She kept her cinnamon eyes locked on the glowing moon. She thought deeply about her feelings. This was no childhood crush, this was real love. But he did not see. He didn't see he was killing her. He didn't see that every time he called her name he was making her deaf. He didn't see what was right in front of his face. And she didn't see what to do.  
  
So for now she sat cold and alone, just as she did most nights when she wanted to cry. As she did the night before. She decided it was better to be alone when she was weak, she had an image to uphold: the kind, loving, happy and sweet woman, who no one had ever seen without a smile. If they only knew the torment she went through. If they only knew how it felt to be on the outside looking in, to be on love with a fantasy, one which she held onto for dear life. She knew that he cared for her, but he cared for her more. He loved this girl, and so did the next man. She was irresistible, and Tifa couldn't compare. She thought many times of what things would be like with him. Would she be as happy as she thought? Or was the fantasy she was in love with exceeding reality? What would she do if he ever loved her? What would she do if he loved someone completely different?  
  
A cold tear streamed down her face, she felt her spirit crash with it when it landed on the window seal she was perched on. The tears fell uncontrollably, she felt her breath leaving her body, she began to get dizzy. She held tightly to the window see, afraid to fall. Then she began to think, what if she did fall? Would Cloud even care? Would anyone care? She heard a knock at the door she wiped her face and took a deep breath. But she couldn't move, her tears wouldn't stop. She sobbed, she shook, and she lost control. She looked down from the window and considered just jumping, and if she landed, she would run and never turn back. Then the door opened. She just sat there, gripping the edge, crying her heart out. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and a deep voice, but it was drowned out by her sobbing. She felt herself being lifted. She looked up at the person through her tears, she could not see any thing but a dark red and black blur.  
  
Vincent laid the shaking girl on his lap as he sat on her bed. He held her close, trying to figure out what she was upset about. He looked into her dark eyes and came to the conclusion that she was on love. She was in love with the chuckaboo head, and she thought that he doesn't love her back. If only she knew. She was all he thought about. Since Vincent had come to visit them two days ago, any time he and Cloud were alone, he would either be thinking or talking bout her. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. "Don't cry" he said. Vincent left her to get Cloud, what Tifa dreaded most. She couldn't bare him to see her that way. She buried her face in the pillow, trying to stop the tears, nothing worked, she only ended up suffocating. She hid under the covers instead, fear filling her when she heard, "Tifa?"  
  
"Tifa? What's wrong?" She felt him touch her through the covers. He pulled the covers from over her head and wiped her face. As much as she tried to restrain, she turned and leaned into him, wanting his touch to keep her sane. He caressed her back, running his fingers through her hair, trying to relax her, trying to ease her pain. He couldn't bare to see her this way, he had always longed to make her smile, he loved her when she smiled, she made him smile no matter what the predicament. He kissed her wet cheeks tenderly, as if he was wiping her face. She grinned at the touch which made her tickle. She wrapped her arms around this man, ready to beg for him to stay. She would do anything to keep him near her. Absolutely anything. He held her body closer, as if she would disappear if he let her go. He finished wiping her face and pulled back a bit, until she was sitting on his lap. He looked into her flushed and moist face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking deep in her eyes.  
"I love you."  
  
AN: Well, that's it, hope you liked this, I might revise a little, or do another chapter. Hey, we'll see! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
